Vandread Zero
by ApologeticGuy
Summary: An unorthodox FoZ crossover where Louise's Void Magic caused the end of her world. Her familiar, Sagasso Trentwood (from The Lord of the Mages fanfic), tried in vain to stop her powers from fully destroying her home by accident. Now the two of them are in an era where man has spread throughout the stars. What hardships awaits them as they venture an era where magic is a myth?


Greetings! I am ApologeticGuy, and I'm here to bring up my first crossover that might entertain or weird you all out due to the unfamiliarity of the two worlds. Ladies and Gentlemen, Vandread Zero!

Now, why did I think up of such a weird crossover... because of the fact that most stories in Familiar of Zero are nearly the same. Heck, even my FoZ fanfic 'The Lord of the Mages' is a near carbon copy of many FoZ fanfics. Then this idea came up, what would happen if Louise's first successful spell in the 2nd chapter of my said FoZ fanfic turned out to be a world scale displacement spell that caused the end of the world. What if many of the FoZ characters ended up in the futuristic, Harvester infested, dangerous era where they are not familiar of how things run despite their lack of magic? What if Louise became a cold, sad, and embittered mage who hides her true personality under a mask of a Talark teenager?

This will also be an AU of Vandread due to the fact that magic started to exist when the FoZ cast entered the Vandread universe, though they will not come together at the same time and at the same place. They'll be coming over at different times and place of the Vandread universe.

Anyway, enough talk about how my story will go. Time for the disclaimers!

I do not own any of the two animes that I'll be using in this crossover. If I did, then I'd be having more pocket money by now.

-0-0-0-0-

Back at the Academy, Sagasso stood by the aisle and examines the insides of the Lecture Room where one of Louise's classes will take place. The way that the Lecture Room was designed and arranged seems to have given a nostalgic feeling on him and sent him in a trip to the memory lane. Louise noticed her familiar's rather mellowed state when he came inside a classroom, a welcoming change since all he did since morning were either insulting students who dared to insult him, making everyone else feel insecure thanks to his appearance, or comparing her 'backwater' world with his 'barbarian' world. Students are either too busy staying out of Louise's way or too busy raging on the fact that her familiar made insulting comments on them, injuring their pride without fail. The students who are inside the classroom, except for Kirche and Tabitha, are eyeing the cloaked man with either disgust or fear and whispers to each other about Louise, being a failure for her inability to control her familiar.

All of the small talks ceased when a brown haired plump woman in a purple cloak and hat with a black dress underneath it entered the room. She seems to have noticed that the class is rather quiet, a nice change since most f the time, she asks the class to settle down first and wait for a few minutes before they would stop. She also noticed the familiar that her colleague, Professor Colbert talked about yesterday. She seems to be a bit wary on him since there were rumours about him being some sort of a monster disguised as a human and insults the students like there was no tomorrow. Thinking of the fact that the familiar is the reflection of the master, the familiar must be Louise's frustrations to her rumoured inability to use magic manifested in a form of a human. Though that was what the students were saying.

"Good Morning everyone." the plump woman greeted everyone once she made it behind her desk.

"Good Morning, Professor Chevreuse." everyone, except Sagasso, stood up and greeted her back.

"Take a seat now." she said and the students complied with it and sat down, "I must congratulate all of you for a job well done in the Springtime Familiar Summoning. I must say that this year's ritual was quite interesting." she looked at Sagasso, who seems to be spacing out before looking at the staves that he carry behind his back with interest, "Those staves are quite interesting..." she muttered before looking away from it, "Miss Valliere, care to give us the elements of magic?"

"Of course, ma'am..." Louise stood up and cleared her throat, "There are at least four known elements that mages use: fire, earth, water, and wind. Though there is also the lost element called 'Void' but no mage was known to be able to manifest such element other than Founder Brimir." she answered the question of her professor in an academic manner.

"Impressive, Miss Valliere." she beamed at Louise before she sat down, "Now, we will be reviewing on the things that we have learned about earth magic and then we will advance to line level spells."

"Hmmmm... Professor Chevreuse, is it?" Sagasso spoke all of the sudden, surprising the rest of the class and making Louise pray that he wouldn't insult her as well, "This line level that you speak off, is this the way that the magic in this world is classified in terms of complexity and tier?" he asked the professor, causing others to look at him with curiosity.

"Why yes, Mister..."

"Sagasso Trentwood."

"Mister Trentwood. The classification of mages' level is dot, line, triangle, and square." the plump professor explained to him.

"That's it?" the cloaked familiar sounds confused, "Are there any other levels in this world's art of magic?" he asked, hoping that there will be one.

"Well there is the rumoured pentagon level that royal families have but..." she cupped her chin and thinks for a few seconds, "I don't think that attaining such level is possible due to the lost magic, Void." she said before looking Sagasso in the eye, "And what do you mean by the words 'in this world'?"

"Erm..." the cloaked figure is now being eyed upon by the others who seems to be curious about what he just said, he then shrugged and said, "Well, our world has at least 12 levels to measure the affinity, ability, and strength of one person in magic." he said.

"Twelve? Founder's grace, why twelve?" one fat blonde with a shrill voice asked Sagasso.

"Well magic is a complex force where anything can happen, depending on the user's preferences and capabilities. Thanks to that, measuring the power and effects of the said magic must be very specific for the sake of easy identification. The twelve levels start from Initiate Tier to the God Tier. And before you tear on the God tier; only a handful of people ever made it to that rank and the only person whom I know that has ever made it to that tier passed away due to certain complications. Right now, the highest possible tier in our homeland is the 9th level, Lord Tier." he explained, making everyone's attention to be directed to him.

"Amazing... So, is this Lord Tier that you speak off equals a Square class mage?" the professor asked with more curiosity.

"Well I haven't seen the power of the mages in this world, Professor." Sagasso admitted, "I'll never know if they can equal the Lord Tier unless I see it with my own eyes and feel their power with my own body."

"You want to get hit with a square level spell? That's dangerous, my masked prince." Kirche looked at him and probably misinterpreted what he said, "Many of the square level spells are considered fatal at its finest, darling. Why would you want to get hit with a powerful spell?"

"For academic purposes, Miss Zerbst, we do dangerous and stupid things for the sake of knowledge and improvement." everyone was appalled when he said that. They have never heard nor seen such a person who was more than willing to bleed for the sake of education, "Well, enough about my home and the principles of magic that it uses. Shouldn't you be reviewing these mages-in-training on the use of Earth elemental spells or something, Professor Chevreuse?"

"Oh my..." the professor looked a bit embarrassed when she was reminded of what she was supposed to do, "I suppose that this could wait later. Anyway..."

The plump professor began to review the class on Earth magic and its fundamentals. Tabitha seems to be stealing glances at Sagasso whenever he isn't looking at her direction. Kirche seems to be trying her best to get his attention by winking at him seductively. Louise seems troubled after what her familiar just said. The rest are watching the teacher in front turn coal into bronze, something that did not impress Sagasso and making inaudible mutters of words like 'too easy', 'that's it?', and 'I can do better'.

_Did I really summon a noble? _she asked herself as the lesson continued, _What should I do if I really did summon a noble? I might cause some sort of an uproar to his family thanks to what I've just done... I don't want that to happen... _she groaned on the scenarios that she is thinking of about her situation.

"Miss Valliere..." Professor Chevreuse called upon Louise's attention, making her snap out of her lull, "Would you kindly demonstrate in front of the class the transmutation spell that I've just shown?"

Louise's classmates were unnerved when Louise was asked to demonstrate a transmutation spell. Everyone started telling the professor on the dangers of 'Louise the Zero' and her spells and attempts to discourage Louise from casting a spell. Sagasso looked at the table with anticipation when Louise was called in front to transmute the coal into something else. Louise ignored the pleas of reconsideration and Chevreuse doesn't seem to have any idea what the pinkette's peers are talking about. When she raised her wand, the students are prepared to hide under their desks or covered their heads with books or hands.

_The Dreamhares said that you have the power and the potential to reach the unreachable 12__th__ level... _Sagasso listens to her, chanting in front while smiling at the other students who are shaking in fear while she chants a spell. _Show me your power, Louise._

"Transmute!" Louise shouted as her wand sparked magical powers, shooting a ball of light on the coal.

Nothing happened. The coal did not even change form… nor did the coal turn into a bomb as her classmates said.

"Something's wrong…" Sagasso immediately took out one of his staffs, the same staff of emotions that he paraded around, "Miss Louise, move away from the table… now."

"What?" Louise looked confused at first. She didn't know what suddenly made her familiar this alert.

Then, the sound of a fine fabric being ripped is heard within the room. Many of Louise's classmates took their heads out from underneath their desks and saw a small, black ball at the place where the teacher's table was. Professor Chevreuse isn't inside the room anymore for some unknown reason. The ball began to suck up small dust particles from the air, followed by paper bits, and later, small animals.

"Louise, step away from the black-…" the cloaked familiar came too late when the ball suddenly grew fifty times of its original size.

Chaos happened after the ball grew large. Some of the students who did not manage to grab a hold of something were immediately sucked into the same black hole that Sagasso got sucked into. Others who tried to go for the exit were sucked into the black hole without any difficulty. Those who remained are holding onto their desks and watches Louise's familiar, attempting to rescue his master, the Zero who is still resisting the power of the spell that she just created.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

"I don't want to die! I don't want to DIE!"

"MOTHER!"

"Malicorne, help!"

"Ah... Ah! AAAAAHHHH!"

The cries of the hapless students are heard as they are sucked into the anomaly without any trouble. Saving others would have been Sagasso's primary choice despite the fact that he hates the people around him if Louise isn't holding onto the staff that he is holding and the desk on the other hand. Louise's eyes are filled with horror as she watched others who are unlucky to have not held on to anything to have their bodies eaten by the black sphere. But she still didn't want to die, for she will try to do something to stop the spell. It was her mess from the start, and she will end this mess herself and clean it up no matter what.

"Eeeeep!" Louise shrieked as she held on to the extended part of Sagasso's staff while Sagasso held on to the desk that is nailed to the ground, "Help!"

"Aaaah! Tabitha!" Kirche's grip on her desk loosened, causing the hole to claim her along with her familiar, Flame.

"Kirche!" the blue haired petite mage followed her friend by jumping into the same void without any hesitation.

"Monmon..." Guiche's voice lacks flamboyance this time, only regret and sadness can be heard. Montmorency took notice of her lover's sudden change, "Before I get swallowed by Louise's spell..." his voice becomes more and more hopeless, making the remaining students inside the room to feel nothing but fear, "Forgive me for being a terrible person... I... I betrayed your love by cheating on you... And for that, Brimmir must be collecting my debt with my life..." his grip on the desk became loose, forcing his body to hurtle towards the void. But before he is swallowed by the void, everyone heard his last words, evoking tears on his lover and making the cloaked familiar raise his opinions about him, "Farewell, Montmorency..." and with a sad smile, the void claimed him.

"GUICHE!" the anguish of a young woman who lost her love in a tragic incident generated more hopelessness in the very room on which they struggle in standing.

The pinkette saw her rival and her best friend get swallowed by the void, then the blonde fop who immediately turned into a good man for once to be taken next, and then he is followed by his crying lover. All of it is taking its toll to the student's will and morale. The remaining students wanted to shout at Louise and blame her for all that happened here. They all wanted to kill her for doing this… only to see her face, streaked with tears of despair and horror, something that a Valliere would never show in public.

Louise couldn't believe that she caused all of this. She didn't want to believe it. This is the worst nightmare that she ever had in her entire life. She caused the deaths of her classmates. Every person that was claimed by the void, all of their blood is now on her hands. She couldn't believe that today is the day her failure becomes the death of everyone around her.

"What have I done…"

Louise released her grip and let her body careen towards the very thing that she caused. The remaining students saw the pinkette, joining in to the black pit along with the students who are sucked into it. Her eyes full of tears and guilt, her mind filled with nothing but dying, and her soul preparing for its admission to the purgatory, she clearly wants to die.

"DAMN IT!" her familiar however, loose his grip of the very thing that kept him from getting sucked into the void on purpose and ran for his master, a final act of a familiar to protect his master in the eyes of the remaining students.

-0-0-0-0-

And thus, Halkeginia's Armageddon has begun, sucking everything into the black hole that a young pinkette has created, tearing through every nook and cranny of Tristain, and later on, the continent of Halkeginia as it grows bigger and bigger. Mages from all corners of the world tried to stop the magical anomaly in growing bigger and bigger, only to hasten its growth. Rank and file did not matter anymore as tear grows bigger and bigger every second. Many of those who believed in Brimmir considered this as the retribution that his last prophetic scriptures have spoken off. All that many could do as of that moment was make peace with each other and to themselves before they ran out of time.

No one expected that all of it will end like this. No one is going to survive in entering the said void. Everyone couldn't believe that this is the way that they will die. They thought that their death will either be on a bed, or on a battlefield. But the option of death that was shown to them was a death that brings not relief, but hopelessness, depression, and regrets. There was no escaping it. Their entire world is going to be eaten by an accidental spell that one Louise Francoise le Blanc de Valliere has casted as a demonstration to her class.

The Valliere family couldn't believe that their youngest daughter became the catalyst of the end of the world. Karin of the Heavy Winds tried to offer her life for what her daughter had just done, only to be rejected by Tristain's ruler, Princess Henrietta de Tristain. The princess knew that the world's end will not stop the black hole from growing(which is already at the size of a castle at that point) and that Karin's death will not slow down such a thing. She then gave her an order to spend the remaining days with her family and make it count. Karin, who was well-known for being a stoic, cried and blamed herself for letting Louise continue her magical education. She would have given up everything just to see her daughter once more and ask for her forgiveness. Now, the opportunity is lost and her daughter will always remember her as a mother who caused her many sufferings.

The princess however, decided to go out and alleviate her people's suffering in person. Comforting them and praying with them before the black hole claim them. She saw the condition of the commoners and thought of how could she have improved the lives of her countrymen had the world continued to exist. But she couldn't put her ideals into action, for Brimmir has decided to cleanse their world. She sent the castle's staff back to their homes to be with their families. Few remained out of their complete loyalty and dedication to Henrietta, saying that if they were to die, they will die following their ruler to the end.

Other nations hoped that the black hole will only be contained in Tristain alone… a hope that was soon crushed when reports of Albion moving closer and closer to Tristain and many of the border towns and facilities near Tristain are getting many problems that involve losing roofs, loose furniture, carts, trees, and sudden landslides. Panic overtook those who are near the border and many mundane rituals, sacrifices, prayers, and whatever things that may stop the anomaly from engulfing their country were used. Pope Vittorio Serevare, the current head of the Church of Brimmir, ordered a full religious martial law on the remaining countries to appease Brimmir in the hopes of stopping the portal from destroying everything. There wasn't a day where you will not hear anyone praying loudly outside their homes and priests calling upon all of the followers of the fate to repent.

As Albion comes closer and closer to Tristain, its residents tried to escape their homes by the use of airships… Only to find out in their horror that is all of the airships are taken away by Reconquistas. Prince Wales used the remaining airships that he commands to evacuate as many of his people as they can. A certain half-elf that runs an orphanage comforts the children that she is taking care off while the floating nation draws closer and closer to Tristain. She tells them that no matter what happens, everything will be all right. She kept her optimism up and continues to pray for the safety of the world even if her prayers are futile.

Anarchy became an everyday occurence when Tristain and Albion were eaten by the void and its size grew bigger and bigger. The commoners began to rebel and fight against the nobles for they believe that they have nothing left to lose since the world will be ending while the nobles are doing whatever they want rather than die keeping up their public images. Few who still kept their mind from delving into insanity continues to keep the order around them in beliefs that if they were to die, they will die with dignity and as a human and not as an animal.

But all of them did not know that there is still life on the other side of the black hole.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile…

"Damned forces… Damned Goddess of Practical Jokes… Damned patron saint of time and space…" Sagasso cursed as many names of the deities and higher beings from his home as he sped towards Louise while dodging the floating building debris, boulders, livestock, and a fat count who tried to cling onto him that are coming towards his direction, "As much as I hate pinkie's attitude towards my world, abandoning her will leave a bad taste on my mouth." he said as he shoved away a sheep that was about to hit him with his staff as he gets closer to Louise.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Louise repeatedly said like a mantra as the distance between the two shortened, "I shouldn't have accepted Professor Chevereuse's request… I shouldn't have done that… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

If Louise was paying attention to her surrounding, she would have felt Sagasso, safely tucking her underneath his arms and seen four complex and unique magic circles appearing out in front of them. Sagasso raised his rune imprinted hand and began to chant a spell.

_I guess that this will be the way that I will die… _the cloaked familiar mused to himself, _This spell's going to make sure that all of my spirit will be drained to reverse the effect of the world destruction spell…_

"Hear my last prayer…"

_I never thought that Louise is __**THIS **__powerful… Who knew that she managed to chant a spell that could literally end worlds? _

"I am Serrin Aravio el Tassiel…"

The circles suddenly took the colors red, blue, green, and yellow when Sagasso invoked his true name. His body began to glow as he continues to chant but his free hand glowed brighter than the rest.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…" Louise sobbed uncontrollably, still unaware that there is still hope in reversing her mistake.

"I offer you my life…"

**|I DON'T THINK SO… YOU ARE ONLY A SWORD AND SHIELD OF THE VOID… YOU WILL NOT CAST YOUR STRONGEST SPELLS…| **a mysterious male's voice rang inside Sagasso's mind.

_What the?! _The eyes underneath his mask widened when the same runes that was imprinted on his hand began to glow and his spell circles loses color and break apart. _Damn it… Damn it. DAMNIT! Not now! Cancel out anytime but now, damn it!_

**|YOU WILL NOT DIE AS WELL… NOT UNTIL YOUR MASTER DIES FIRST| **the voice spoke with a hint of arrogance, **|A GANDALFR SHOULD ONLY BE SWORDSMEN… NOT MAGES.|**

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH!" was Sagasso's sound response to the mysterious voice when he felt his blood vessels on his free arm burn from within.

Sagasso felt nothing but unimaginable pain at that moment. His body is now experiencing all kinds of pain that he have felt since the day he was brought out from his mother's womb. As the runes glow brighter and brighter, his body is ridden with all kinds of physical sufferings. As Sagasso squirmed and writhed in pain, he should have been dead by now due to it. However, the runes lose its shine and let his body feel relief and unconsciousness. Then the voice spoke inside his mind once more, saying…

**|MY CHILDREN WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A FAMILIAR.| **it spoke as the cloaked familiar's world turn white, **|NEVER AGAIN WILL THEY DIE BY THEIR HANDS.|**

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Louise's mantra of despair continues as a green portal opens from behind and guides them towards it.

-0-0-0-0-

"Something's wrong…" a spectacled old man felt the winds pick up while he tends on the barren lands with a hoe, "Urgh… It feels so familiar… Just like those times when my idiot of a grandson suddenly has those strange bursts of power…" he spoke to himself while scratching his long and unkempt gray hair, "Eh, must be coincidental." He shrugged his suspicions and continues to work on the lands on which he stood upon.

-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere far from the old man's location, two figures fell from a green portal that opened in the middle of nowhere. One is an unconscious, young man whose mask and turban are taken off, exposing his golden hair and ladylike face and on one of his arms is a mentally broken pinkette who continuously cry upon the mistakes that she have done, currently unaware that the two of them are now transported in a world filled with dangers that makes her world's Elves look safe… in a timeline that is far more depressing than hers… in a universe far more bigger than Louise's small world.

And they will be there to play a role that will surely shape the future… but what role will these two play?

-0-0-0-0-

__Author's notes:

And that's all for now. Though this is extremely parallel to the standard FoZ fanfics, I hope that you enjoyed or tolerated it. I'm not that confident in writing a crossover since this is the first time I've made one... Still, I've always wanted to try it out. Anyway, please review!


End file.
